A Dream Come True
by Serenity Darkness
Summary: Serena gets several surprises in this Romantic story
1. The Question

_Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now, on to the legal stuff. I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at as always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day. The song that I used in this is copyrighted to Evanescence and they are copyrighted to themselves._

_A Dream Come True  
Chapter 1: The Question  
By: Serenity Darkness_

_ It was a beautiful evening as I took a stroll through the park near my house. I was supposed to meet Darien there after class was over for a bit before I went home to get ready for this years school talent show. It was the beginning of spring, and almost the end of my senior year of high school. Everyone was surprised that I was able to make it this far in school, especially with how much of a struggle it was for me to get through my first 2 years in high school, but I managed to pull it off, and even make it on to the Honor Roll for the last few years. I took a seat on our favorite bench, surrounded by the rose bushes that we both loved._

_ It wasn't long before I could see Darien walking up on his way to meet me. I smiled and stood up as I saw him and waved excitedly. "Hey there Serena." He said as he reached were I was and kissed me softly upon the lips. He looked great as awesome, in his green blazer jacket and jeans with black turtleneck. Where as I stood there wearing my school uniform. "So are you ready for tonight?" Darien asked me as we sat down. "You know I am, I've been practicing for days and nights love." I said softly as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "I just hope it's enough to beat them at their own game of showing off." I continued and he laughed a bit. "Don't worry, you'll do wonderful, and we'll all be there to cheer you on." He said kissing my cheek. I looked up at him and brushed his bangs away from his sapphire blue eyes. "Now I'm getting extremely nervous… just make sure you guys dress appropriately, this is supposed to be a formal event." I said as I smiled a bit giggling "I will." He said and we sat there for a bit longer before I realized it was time for me to get going. "I better get home so I can get my homework done and get ready" I said as I stood up with a stretch. Darien sat there and smiled "Of course, I'll see you later tonight" He said as we embraced and kissed again before I left.  
It wasn't long before I reached the house, and it wasn't even dark yet. I unlocked the door and entered "Dad! I'm home!" I called out into the quite house. My mother had died about 3 years ago. So it was always quite now, sometimes it was a blessing to me when I was studying, but sometimes… it made life difficult, I missed her. "Alright Serena." He said as I went upstairs to do my homework._

_ Homework was now a breeze for me. Thanks to the entire group tutoring sessions we had for a while I began to understand things a lot better, and schoolwork, and homework became a lot easier for me to do. I had also done most of my homework in class, it was my way of making sure I had most of it done before I got home, since I had more distractions at home then I did at school. It didn't take me long to finish up what little bit of homework I had left. I stood up and stretched, and walked over to my CD player and put in the one of my CD's, I needed to hear the song I was going to be singing to help calm me down since I was getting nervous. I also used this time not only to calm down but also to get ready. I programmed the CD to number 9, and walked around and opened my closet._

_ My music choices had changed a lot throughout the years and I finally found one that I felt expressed me in quite a bit of a way, it was something different and yet nice. I had decided to sing a song by the name of My Last Breath, by a group called Evanescence. It was a very nice song, and I felt it expressed a part of me that I could not express with just pure words, especially when it concerned my mother, it reminded me a lot of her and how her last days were. Dad had not even heard this song… and most of my friends didn't know why I had chosen to sing this, but Darien knew… he was there with me when she passed in her sleep, and because of what this song meant to me, I would have to find an outfit in my closet that fit it. I had one dress. I had bought this dress a while ago, while shopping with Darien, I never knew if I would have a reason to wear it, but I did end up with one after all. It was a black dress that fell down to my shins, the sleeves and upper portion of the dress was made of mesh before it reached my breast, were the silk portion of the dress started. The mesh was in a v-neck pattern and showed a small amount of cleavage but not much. With this I was going to wear a simple pair of black strap heeled sandals_

_ I laid the dress out on my bed and looked at it, I smiled and nodded. It was defiantly the right choice for the nice, nice, simple, and elegant. I just needed to decide on how I was going to do my hair and makeup for the night. It took a moment as I sat in front of my vanity looking at my face before I knew what I wanted to do. Once that was deiced, I pulled out the colors I was going to need. Once I had things situated there. I paused the CD, and ran to take a quick shower. I wasn't going to spend long in the shower, it was only supposed to be a quick one, but I also needed to make sure I washed my hair. I wanted it to shine._

_ After my shower, and drying my hair, I wrapped my hair into a towel and ran back to my bedroom were I began to get dressed. The dress I picked fit wonderfully and hugged my curves like it was made for me. Second I put on my shoes, strapping them on and stood in front of the full-length mirror and smiled. I looked nice, but once I had finished I would look even better. With my hair still up so it wouldn't get in my way I started to do my make up. I started with the liquid eyeliner, which is a bitch to put on, but I wanted something that would bring out my eyes. And to add to that effect, I added just a tad bit of black eye shadow, just enough to really make my eyes shine out, but not too much. Followed by the mascara, to accent my eyelashes, and I already had long ones as it was. I didn't need to add any color to my lips because they were already a rosy shade of pink, so I just dot a bit of clear lip gloss to them and was done with my make up. Now came the troubling part, my hair. I didn't know what to do with it, as it was so long, and a beautiful blond color. I took it out of the towel and my hair cascaded down my back to my knees. It was still a bit stringy because it wasn't fully dry, but it was mostly. I walked over to the mirror trying to think of what I could do with it. Then I realized, it looked very nice when it was down and free flowing. So that's what I deiced to do, of course I had to brush it first to make sure it shone._

_ I grabbed a small black shawl from my closet and wrapped it around my arms. I walked to look in front of the mirror and smiled. I liked the image that was staring back at me, a beautiful young girl right on the edge of maiden hood and adult hood. I walked over to my CD player and turned it off and grabbed the CD before I walked out of my room and called to my dad "I'm ready!" I called out and I could hear him reply to me "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I get off the phone!" he said. I had never heard the phone ring, but then again I was also very busy. It wasn't long after I told dad that I was ready that he came down stairs. He stopped for a moment and smiled as he looked at me. "You look fantastic Serena." He said. "Thanks daddy" I replied as I hugged him. "Sammy, it's time to go!" dad called to my little brother, both dad and Sammy were dressed as elegant and formal as I was, with their suites and ties on, though it was obvious that Sammy didn't like the fact that he had to wear one, but if it meant getting to go see the talent show he would do it. Once Sammy came downstairs we all got into the family van and drove off to the school, were I parted with my dad and brother and went into the backstage area of the auditorium_

_ When I reached the backstage area I saw a lot of the other students who were participating in the show, and a lot of them were very nervous. There was the group of cheerleaders off to the side, the band kids off to another side, and the group of those who would be singing at another area. Each group was clustered around several of the postings of order of who would go first and what group had which spot. I knew just about everyone there, but I did not become friends with any of them. I had my own special group of friends, because I didn't fit in the groups that had been formed at this school. But that didn't matter to me. I walked over to see what the order was going to be in. Well the groups of dancers had the first spot in the night, and singing was going to go after them, with instrumentals last. I was not very happy with the order, as the last dance that was going to be preformed was by my enemy, Robbie, and her group of cheerleaders. I had disliked them most of all; they were stuck up, and made fun of anyone and everyone they chose. They made fun of me every year, because I would not join their group. I wasn't a cheerleader, and I wasn't fake, not like them. I knew they were entering, but only found out after I did, and I wanted to beat them at their own game._

_ My thoughts were broken as I heard the Senior Class President speaking words of welcome to the guests, and students in the audience. I had no idea that they had already filed in and were ready to begin the show, and that made me even more nervous, though I still had a while to go before it was my turn to put on my act. The dances were interesting I must say, done to several different songs, there was even a ballet dance preformed as well, that was defiantly a delight to see, and very different. It wasn't long before Robbie and her select group went on stage, it was then that I began to get nervous, because it meant I was next. While another group of cheerleaders had set the standards for the dance category, I was going to be the one to set the standards for the vocals category; all I could do was hope and pray, that I could pull this off._

_ I heard the end of the song that Robbie's group was dancing to, and the voice of the announcer speaking. "Thank you ladies, that was a marvelous dance you all put on." She said as they all bounced off stage and into the back area. They were giving each other congratulations like they had already one the entire event. "Now ladies and gentlemen, we are now going to begin the competition for the vocals category; please remember to be respectful to each of the contestants, and that the judging will take place after each act, with the winners being announced after the break. Now without further ado, I will introduce our first vocalist for the night. I've been here on several occasions to watch the practices, and I must say this one is a treat, please put your hands together for Miss Serena Mystic!" She said as she backed off on stage. The lights had dimmed down as I walked out onto stage. With one spotlight but it was on the floor of the stage so they could not see when I walked on. Even though they couldn't see me, I could see them, everyone was there, Daddy, Sammy, Darien, and even my best friends, Mina, Lita, Rae, and Amy, and they were all there._

_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I knew the song was the song was ready, and the light started to move over the stage and to my feet… I took another deep breath and as the music died down, I put the microphone to my mouth, and I began to sing, strong and soft conveying my emotions in those first words._

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_ I had not known it, but the nervousness at the pit of my stomach had vanished, and I closed my eyes as I sang, for a moment I was in my own world, safe, alone, singing with no one there. I could hear my own voice, strong and full of the emotion I could only hope that I could convey in this song._

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

_ I was singing my heart out, visions of my mother filled my mind, all the good times, and it was all I could see as I sang. I was moving around the gym floor. I had long since taken the mic off its stand and was looking down at the faces of my loved ones. I could see the emotion in their eyes as they realized exactly what the meaning was behind why I chose this song. My dad and brother most of all, they missed her to. They never realized it but this was my way of letting out emotion, and it was the first time, they had ever heard me sing._

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears!_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

_ I was by no means done, but I could feel, my own tears falling down my face, thankfully I used waterproof make up, but the feelings, the emotions I had pent inside of me were releasing into this song. This song, the only thing I knew that I could use to describe what I think my mother was feeling as she passed on that night._

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

_Say goodnight  
Don't' be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black…  
_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight…._

_ When I finished I was crying, the tears slid down my face, but I was back in the middle of the stage. I didn't know what had happened during the song, but the looks of sadness I remembered seeing from my father and brother could only tell me that I had indeed let my emotions out and the whole auditorium could feel the effects, as I could hear sobbing in the audience, but that was coupled with the sound of resounding applause. I bowed as I whipped my face and the applause had not ceased even as I walked off stage. I could hear the announcer covering up her own tears "Thank you Miss Mystic… such an astounding voice, such feeling such emotion!" she said, slowly the applause started to die down enough for the next vocalist to be announced. Even backstage some of them were crying. I didn't realize that I had that much pent up emotion to release in that song, but I defiantly did._

_ I snuck out the backstage entrance and into the auditorium with my friends and family. They had saved a seat for me knowing I would want to come out after I had finished my act. A lot of the other participants had done the same as well. I took a seat right between my father and Darien, I was surprised they were getting along, but I didn't give a second though to it as I hugged both Sammy and my dad who were still drying the tears from their eyes. "You were wonderful sweetheart" daddy said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Thanks daddy" I said before I sat back and leaned against Darien as the acts continued._

_ I had defiantly set the standards for the rest of the vocals competition, the other acts were good, very good, better than me in my opinion, but obviously not to the crowed. No one had such applause as I did, but they were good nonetheless. The vocals ended soon, and the instrumentals began, there weren't many of them but that was because they mostly did classical solo pieces and some of them were indeed long. But they were just as nice as the vocals, and quite a break as well._

_ The last act was done around 7:30pm, and for having started at 4:30pm, it was a lot to go through. I was glad when the break came and everyone started to disband for a moment._

_ Darien and I walked out of the auditorium, and towards the schools garden. It was a nice garden, but didn't have any roses. "You look absolutely fantastic, you made a good choice when we bought that dress last week." He said as I smiled "Thank you… I had hoped one day this dress would come in handy." I said as I stood next to him. We both stood there looking at the moon. "I know she meant a lot to you. She would be very proud of you Sere," Darien said as he held me "I know… I can only hope that she heard it." I said as I closed my eyes lying against his chest. "I think she did." He said, as we stood there for a bit longer._

_ After a while I began to tense, I could feel eyes; unfriendly eyes upon my back "What is it?" Darien asked me and I looked up at him "We're being watched." I said. "Ignore them, they only want to cause trouble." He told me as he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me a bit tighter to him, apparently he could see them._

_ I don't know when they showed up, but Robbie, and Tina were they're two of the cheerleaders who hated me. "This is so disgusting, stupid blond" I could hear Robbie say about me to Tina. "I know. She probably paid him to do this for her." I was shaking a bit and Darien, I could tell was getting annoyed and he leaned down to whisper to me, "Lets get back inside, the break is almost up anyway." He said and I nodded. Darien lead me back to the backstage door entrance and smiled "I have faith you'll win this" He said and leaned down to kiss me softly "Thank you love…" I said as I kissed him back before I slipped into the backstage area and he went back to join the rest of our group._

_ I never heard Robbie and Tina come back in much less did I care. I was happy at the moment off in a corner by myself thinking of the fact that I was going to go out after this was over and have dinner with Darien. I had a curfew but it was all right, I knew I would be home in time, as Darien never once kept me out to late. "Welcome back!" I heard from the Class president as she began to welcome people back from our intermission. "Now the moment we've all been waiting for, the results of the competition!" she called out "Will all of the contestants of the dance category come on stage please?" She said as about 4 groups went out. I stood there listing and watching as she began reading out who won what, of course Robbie and her group got 1st place in their category._

_ Next up she called for those of us in the Vocals category. I walked out on stage with he other contestants. There were more of us, but that was because we were solo acts. I stood there just waiting and listing, I didn't think I would get an award, so I was surprised when I was announced as first place winner of the vocals competition. The others congratulated me as they left the stage and I stayed there, next to Robbie and Tina, much to my dismay. Then the instrumental category was announced. Her name was Sierra Grande, with her flute._

_ "Thanks to all who participated, but these 4 are the best of their groups. Now lets find out who is the best of the best!" I heard her say, I knew this was it, this would be my make or break moment, and I had made I this far. It was now time to see who the best really was. I had hoped that if I didn't get it that the other girl did, anyone but Robbie and Tina. I despised them, showing off like they were better then everyone else, with their fake hair and nails. "Third place not to be put off but she was pretty good, was Sierra Grande!" The class president announced. Sierra was just glad she made it this far as it was and took her third place trophy happily. "Now this was a tough one, as both these last contestants put their all into their show, but a decision had to be made as to who had the over all talent, so in second place…" she started and trailed off. I stood there, with a calm interior as opposed to the two cheerleaders next to me who were flashing winning smiles to the crowds in preparation for being announced the first place winners, "In second place we have… Robbie and Tina!" The Class President said._

_ The moment the names left her lips, both Robbie and Tina lost their smiles. They didn't win, the competition. The looks of utter disappointment on their faces were priceless to me. I looked out in the audience knowing what this meant, and I saw Darien's smiling face first of all as I smiled happily. I had done it; I had beaten them at their own game of showing off. "That means, our grand prize winner of this competition is Miss Serena Mystic!" The class president said and the crowed burst into a joyous round of applause. I accepted my trophy graciously and happily as I smiled shaking the hands of the judges. It seems I was very impressive and put on the best performance of my life. I closed my eyes for a moment and silently thanked my mother I think if it had not been for her love and care even during her last days I might not have been able to put on such a performance._

_ I was receiving congratulations from everyone around me though Robbie and Tina stood off snubbing their noses as usual. "You were great Sere, We're so proud of you!" I heard Mina say as each of my friends came up and hugged me, and each one also had a rose. It didn't strike me as odd, though even the other contestants had roses for me, by the time I had gotten all the roses I had 17 beautiful red roses. Then I looked up and saw Darien, he had one rose left for me, but it wasn't red like all the rest, but a beautiful pure white rose. I hadn't even noticed by this time that no one in the audience had left their seats, but were all watching us intently. Darien, gave me the last rose right in the middle of all the red ones I had already been given. As he gave me this last rose he slowly began to kneel down in front of me._

_ At that moment my head began to spin. I was still so happy from winning the competition and beating my childhood rival that I was still in shock even when I saw Darien pull a box from the inside of his suit pocket. "Serena… you have shown me what it means to really be loved. You have given me hope and happiness, more so than anyone else on this planet. Since the day I met you, I've know that we would be together. Would you complete this lost soul by becoming my wife…"_

_Sorry to end it here, but this as anyone who has originally read this story knows this is how this chapter ended, with a question. Up next in the revision of one of my more romantic stories, is her answer! Please stick around and enjoy!_


	2. The Answer

_Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now on to the legal stuff. I do not and never ha owned Sailor Moon as much as I would. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at As always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day._

_A Dream Come True  
Chapter 2: The Answer  
By: Serenity Darkness_

_ I stood there shocked, there is stood, in the middle of the auditorium, Darien on his knees holding a ring box. Before I could answer he opened the box and there was a beautiful, diamond ring. The ring was in the shape of heart with a gold rose and moon cradling it. It was all I could do not to start crying again. He looked up at me waiting for the answer and so did everyone else… "Yes..." I said so softly that only he could here it. The smile that spread across his face was enough for me and I broke down "YES!" I cried out as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me swinging me into the air. A resounding applause broke out from all areas of the auditorium, but I didn't care. After 7 years, of dating Darien, an improving so much over the past few years, I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved. Just as he slipped the ring onto my finger his lips captured mine in a long passionate kiss. Everything else melted from around me, there was no one there, just him and me._

_ It was the sound of the applause that brought me back to reality. I hadn't realized that they were all there, clapping and enjoying the happiness that I was feeling at that moment thankfully Darien was standing in front of me to hide my blush. "Come on, lets go." He said softly as we made our way off the stage. Even more congratulations met me as we walked off the stage. But of course an entire group stepped in front of us. They couldn't be happy for me because I was happy, no they had lost their competition, and what's worse, and they were embarrassed by a geek, as they pegged me. "So when is it going to end? When is the act going to end?" Robbie asked me as they decided to block our way. I just shook my head and didn't answer, Darien looked at them and pushed them out of way as he replied "Never." He said as we continued out to his car._

_ Darien smiled at me as we left them there in their fuming anger. I knew this was not the end of them, or their hatred for me. But at the moment, I didn't care, I was with the one I loved. Instead of walking to the school Darien drove, that was mainly because we were going to be going out to dinner after the show was over. Darien drove a 94 Mustang, black in color with midnight blue C-stripes, on each door, and blue dual stripes on the hood, it was the perfect compliment to his good looks, in my opinion, though the first time he saw me in his car he said I made the perfect contrast to it. It's something we have fun talking about now and then. "So were are we going?" I asked him and he smiled. "You'll see" He said as he helped me in the car, before he got in and buckled up so that we could drive off._

_ It wasn't a long drive but it was nice to have a nice quite atmosphere for just the two of us. With one hand on the wheel, and the other one on mine, his finger tracing the ring he just put on my finger and I smiled. If I hadn't known this was actually real, I would have thought it to be a dream. "Here we are!" He said pulling up in front of a nice fancy restaurant. It was obviously some place I had never been to before and it looked like one of those ritzy places that only the stars and filthy rich could get a table to. Darien was quick to get out of the car before the valet driver could assist me out, insisting that it was his responsibility. It was something different for me and I giggled a bit. Here I was, a high school senior, out with my fiancée in a fancy restaurant. Another doorman opened the door of the restaurant for us and we walked inside and up to the reservations counter._

_ I had no idea that Darien was going to spoil me like this tonight, if I had known I would have worn something much more elegant than what I had on, and some jewelry besides the ring he had given me that night. Darien spoke to the man at the desk and after a few moments we were shown to our table. Darien pulled my chair out for me so that I could sit down, before he moved to sit himself. "Darien this is wonderful… but how did you afford all this?" I asked him and he smiled. Darien was a college student, so it still surprised me that he could afford to spoil me like he did on our dates and such. "Serena… there is something I haven't told you, and I haven't told you this for a reason. You see when my parents died; I was left a large fortunate, one, which I would be able to access once I graduated from high school." He said. My jaw almost hit the table as I stared at him "You mean to tell me that you're rich?" I asked him, he just nodded. This night was full of surprises and I sighed softly "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him as I sat there looking over the menu. "Because, I wanted to make sure you loved me for me, and not because I was rich." He said I got up and walked over to him was sitting and took his head in my hands "Weather you were rich or poor, I would love you anyway." I said to him as I planted a soft kiss on his cheek before I went to sit back at my own seat._

_ Darien smiled and stood up "I was hoping you'd say that, now close your eyes." He said and I was a bit confused but I did as he asked me to. When I closed my eyes the next thing I could feel was the feeling of something slightly heavy being placed on my neck. "There. You can open your eyes now" He said and I did. When I looked down I was shocked to see a beautiful diamond necklace around my neck. "Oh Darien!" I said happily as I smiled at him. Words could not express the happiness I was experiencing._

_ As I sat there admiring my new jewelry a waiter came up to our table and began with our drink orders "What will you and the lady be having tonight sir?" he asked Darien and Darien looked at me. "What would you like Serena?" He asked me. It took me a moment to think and I smiled it was a special night, and I was going to have something special. "I'll have a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri." I said with a smile, and then looked back to Darien who smiled as well, "I'll have the same." He said and the waiter nodded writing down our drink orders "And for dinner?" He asked and I looked down. There were so many choices, and I did not know what I wanted. "I think I'll have the Filet Minion." I said, my appetite had changed a lot since I was younger, not only did I not eat as much as I used to, I was also watching my weight. Darien listened to me before he ordered. "I'll have the prime steak, medium rare." He said and the waiter nodded before he left. Darien smiled at me and I smiled back._

_ "So why did you bring me here?" I asked him suddenly as we were waiting for our food and enjoying the rather comfortable silence. Darien just laughed a bit "Well it seems someone is a bit suspicious of me tonight." He said and smiled looking at me. "If you must know, there are some people who had heard about your singing and wanted to meet you" He said I blinked "You mean there are people who have heard about me already?" I asked him and he nodded "Dear, you sing more than you think you do… many people in public have heard you sing." He says, causing me to blush." So were are they?" I asked him and he smiles as I hear a rather unfamiliar voice behind me "Right behind you Miss Mystic."_

_ I turned around and was surprised "Ah, Seyia, I'm glad you could make it. Did you enjoy her performance?" Darien asked getting up to shake his hand. Seyia nodded "It's the best performance I've seen and heard in years." He said as he took my hand to kiss it lightly. "Thank you." I said softly, with a slight blush to my face. "Miss Mystic, the reason I wanted to meet you after that performance, is I wanted to offer you a singing contract." He said and I blinked "A contract?" I asked him and he nodded "You are magnificent, I couldn't let anyone else snag you for their label before I got the chance to offer you one." He continued on as we sat there talking._

_ Our meal arrived as he was going over the details on the contract he was offering me. I was shocked and surprised. This was the biggest thing ever to have happened to me, first the contests, then the engagement, and now this. This just had to be a dream! "So what do you think?" Seyia asked me, I had only been half listing while nibbling on my dinner. "Well this is something I need to think about." I said as I looked at him and at Darien. They both nodded. "I expected you to say that." Seyia said as he smiled and pulled out a card "When you make up your mind give me a call." He said as he stood up. "Though I'll leave you two to your dinner." He continued, "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Mystic." He said and smiled before he left our table leaving us to ourselves._

_ I nibbled a bit more on my dinner; I didn't know what to think about the whole turn of events. "So?" Darien asked me as he looked over towards me "I don't know… it all seems so fast." I responded. This was of course new to me, and I wanted to make sure I was making the right decision. "Take your time, make sure it's what you want to do with your life." Darien said and I nodded. After the conversation we ate and enjoyed the quite of being with each other. Though the sounds of tinkling glasses and conversations were all around us._

_ After dinner Darien and I went for a drive. It was nice and quite, just the type of night I always want to spend with him. Weather we're cuddled up on his apartment couch watching TV, or walking along the beach. As I looked outside the window I could see the surf, and the coastline and smiled. It was one of my favorite activities, walking on he beach with him. "You really know how to spoil me." I said. Darien just laughed as he parked the car and we got out. It was a clear night but I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders and took off my heels so that it would be easier. Darien did the same thing and left his own shoes and socks in the car._

_ We walked down to the beach edge and walked hand in hand down the beach. I had my head turned so that I could look out at the full moon over the clear ocean waters and smiled "This has been the best night ever." I said to him as I turned to look at him. "I agree… you've made me happy beyond what words can say Serena." He said softly and looked at me. I blushed, and smiled "You, are the best thing to have happened to me since jr. high" I said and I leaned up and kissed him. We stopped walking at that moment and he kissed me back, we stood there sharing a nice long romantic kiss, one that could melt any stone heart._

_ After we parted to breath we both laughed a bit, we were happy, and nothing could change that. We turned and started walking back towards the car. It was almost midnight by then and I hadn't realized I'd already missed my curfew. I figured dad would be so upset with me for that. I wasn't going to say anything though and smiled. We still sat in the car for just a little bit longer, enjoying the view. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled happily "I love you Darien." I said softly as I looked over to him. "I love you to, Serena," he said and we kissed again._

_ Eventually we deiced it was time for us to go, so Darien started up the car and we drove off to my house. The drive was quite, his hand still holding mine as he drove. We didn't have much to say during the drive. I was still thinking about the offer that I was given, it seemed like a good idea. But was it what I really wanted to do? It was something I would have to sleep on. We reached my house not to long after I had started thinking. I hadn't realized the time went by so fast. Darien stopped the car and we got out. He always walked me to my door and I always stood with the door open till he drove off. It was a habit we had and it was a cute one. This night was like no other, it was special but some things, and some things would remain the same. "I'll call you when I get home, alright?" He said and I nodded, "Alright, I'll be waiting." I said as I smiled. We kissed again "Goodnight Serena." He said softly against my lips. "Goodnight Darien." I replied and kissed him again before unlocking and opening the front door. Darien smiled and got in his car and waved again before he drove off. I waved back and watched till he was out of sight before I closed the door._

_ I turned around and sighed, now I would have to deal with my father. Some thing I wasn't looking forward to dealing with right now. But I did break my curfew, and I knew I was going to be in trouble. So I walked to the living room where, I knew he would be waiting "I'm sorry I'm late coming home daddy." I said as I sat down across from him. "Serena…" he sighed softly and looked at me. He wasn't mad or angry, but he was smiling. That caught me off guard. "I'm very proud of you Serena. You've grown up a lot over the last years, tonight proved that. You've got a wonderful talent, one that your mother nurtured you in from the start, even though you probably don't realize it. Since you are almost 18, and quite obviously matured enough, as of tonight. I'm lifting your curfew." He said. I blinked in utter surprise. "Poppa" I said softly and I kneeled in front of him hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and smiled "But your still my little princess." He said before he released me. "Now I know you've got a lot to think about. Darien told me everything while you were backstage." He said, that made tonight better for me, knowing they had come to an understanding. "You get to bed, we'll talk later about your future plans." He said and ushered me off to bed_

_ I was so happy as I walked up to my room and fell on the bed. This night had been wonderful. I didn't think it could get any better than it did. I got up off my bed and realized I had left my shoes in Darien's car, oh well, not like I needed them right now anyway. So I started to undress. I hung the dress up but with my dirty clothes, I was going to have to take to the cleaners, as well as the matching shawl. Once I had undressed from the clothing I wore that night, I pulled on a nice big over sized t-shirt, it was one of Darien's and I giggled at how big his shirt looked on me. Then I moved over to my vanity and began to remove the makeup. As I was in the process my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered as I took off the make up "I'm home." I heard Darien's familiar voice on the other end of my phone. "I'm glad you made it home alright." I told him as I smiled and finished taking off my make up. "Getting ready for bed?" he asked me. "Yeah, you?" I asked him "Mmhmm" he said as I just laughed. "Sleep well." I told him as I smiled. "You to, talk to you later." He said as we both hung up._

_ I wasn't going to sleep with my hair as it was so I went through the effort of putting the meatballs back in my head, and then placing little tiny bows in them to keep my hair in place before I went to bed. I had a long day, but I couldn't think of how to express it. And I felt I didn't need to, as I looked at my ring again. With that last look, I climbed into my bed and drifted off to sleep, and dreams, and thoughts about my future._


	3. Decisions

_Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. And, now on to the legal stuff, I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at as always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day  
And real quick a couple of shout outs._

_Princess Consuela Banana: As you can see I'm still going, so yes there is more. I'm not sure how much more but there will be more._

_Nanami Sakura: I'm glad you liked it, and it did bother me as well that's why I gave her a few childhood enemies. However while it is a dark way to open up the story, it also helped to give feeling to the song that I chose to include in this story._

_Klo-chan: haha I hope your still around reading, btw update winter love! It's just so cute!_

_Rockfreak: Enjoy here is the next part._

_Meg-of-the-moon: I'm glad you like the way this is going. And update babysitter romance soon I'm loving it!_

_TropicalRemix: because I love italics, they look so… graceful_

_Moon-Daisuke: thanks for the help. Microsoft word is a bitch and I can't spell._

_And last but not least._

_To whoever ME (anonyms) is: There is nothing vain about looking at ones appearance in the mirror and liking what one sees. Is she always supposed to think she is ugly? Or is she not supposed to appreciate what she looks like? If you're going to leave comments like that, cant you be brave enough to post your email address or sign in and leave a signed review if you have an account at That was very cowardly of you._

_With that said and done, on to the story!_

_A Dream Come True  
Chapter 3: Decisions  
By: Serenity Darkness_

_ I woke up early the next morning, which was still not something normal for me. I sat in my bed replaying the scenes from last night in my mind, the competition, Darien proposing to me, the dinner, the offer, and last, the walk along the beach… everything. I still could not believe that none of this had been a dream. I was giddy and very happy this morning, and it was the sound of my phone that broke me out of my happy thoughts. That was strange because no one called me this early in the morning; then again I'm usually still asleep to. "Hello?" I said as I answered the phone "Hey Sere!" I heard the happy voice of Mina on the other end of my phone. "What's up?" I asked her as I sat up "Sere have you seen the news yet?" She asked me. "Nope why what's going on?" I responded as I grabbed my remote and turned on the TV "Well the news was covering last nights competition… and you're on right now!" she said. And so I was, there on the screen was a picture of me with my eyes closed and my mouth open while I was singing. I was so shocked almost dropped the phone "Oh my god Mina! I cant believe this!" I yelled excitedly._

_ I was so excited; things were definitely getting better for me already. Here I was, on TV. "Would you look at that? Such an exiting performance was given last night at Ray High school last night." The newscaster said as I sat there on the phone with Mina "My god Sere, you look amazing!" She said, even though she was there last night. This was the first time I got to see my own performance. "Did I really look like that?" I asked. "Yes you did." Mina said. I squealed. "This little gem on stage is the winner of the talent show. Serena Mystic is a 17 year old senior." The anchorwoman said as I bounced. "Serena! What's all the noise?" Dad said as he opened the door to my room "Daddy! I'm on TV!" I said happily and he laughed "Well I'll be. Well alright, but calm the decibels, others are still trying to sleep" He said and I giggled, "Hey Mina, lets go to the mall!" I said as I giggled "Alright. What time?" She asked me and I giggled, "Say about noon, I need to start shopping for my prom dress." I said as we both giggled. "Oh that's right, prom is around the corner." Mina said. "Alright, we'll I'll call the others and we'll meet you at the dress shop at noon." Mina said as I smiled "Alright, see you then." I said as we both hung up the phone._

_ By this time it was around 10 am, and I was ready to get my day started. Everything as usual, started with a quick shower. It was indeed quick and I was out just in time to catch my phone ringing for the second time that morning. "Good morning!" I answered the phone. "Good morning Serena." I heard Darien's husky voice on the other end causing me to shiver. This was another routine of ours. He usually called to wake me up but this morning Mina beat him to it. I smiled and tossed myself on my bed smiling "Did you sleep well muffin?" I asked him. He chuckled a bit "As well as I could without you by my side." He said causing me to giggle. "Your so sweet Darien… anyway have you seen the news this morning?" I asked him "So that would explain why you're already up and chipper." He said and I laughed. "Yeah, Mina called me this morning about a few hours ago." I answered him as I lay on my bed smiling "We're going to go shopping for our dresses" I told him. I could hear a sigh from him while I giggled, "I should let you get ready then." He said "Remember we're going out to dinner tonight at 8pm." He said as I got up and started to brush my hair out. "I remember. I'll be home before then." I told him as I put down the brush. "Alright see you then. Love you." He said and I smiled. "Love you to. Bye" I said softly as we both hung up the phone._

_ Once I finished brushing out my hair I went ahead and put it back up in it's two meat balls with blond streamers coming down reaching mid knee, so that they were mostly out of the way. Most people wondered how I could deal with having such long hair. I don't know how I did it, but I just did. I reached into my drawers and picked up my pants and a rather nice t-shirt. I took off my towel and slipped into my clothes. I grabbed my purse and my cell phones from my nightstand were it had been charging. I slipped that into my pocket and smiled "Hey dad I'm going out!" I called as I grabbed the car keys "Make sure your home before 6 with the car!" he replied. "I will!" I called out as I hopped in the car and drove off._

_ I made it to the mall by noon; the other girls were already standing there waiting on me. "Before you even think about it Rei, it's just now noon." I said sticking my tongue out at my second best friend. Rei just laughed and smiled as we all walked into the mall. "So were are we going first?" Ami asked and I smiled. "The boutique." I said as I grabbed her hand and we all laughed walking towards the boutique. "So Serena we saw the news this morning. How many calls have you gotten for your performance last night? Lita asked as we walked towards the boutique. "Well I haven't gotten any phone calls about it, yet, but I did get an offer last night." I said as I had let go of Ami's arm and we all just continued walking. "Oh really? From who?" Rei asked "Starlight's Recording." I replied as we continued walking. "WHAT!" Mina yelled out "You got an offer from Starlight's Recording" She said and I nodded. "Oh my god Serena are you nuts, everyone wants a contract with them. They only go after the best!" Mina continued as we all just stopped. "I don't know though… I mean wouldn't a career in music keep me from all of you? And Darien?" I asked Mina. "Maybe, unless you can get things the way you want them." Mina said as we entered the boutique._

_ As soon as we entered the boutique we all stopped our conversations. There we were in the middle of a store, with more dresses then we could ever think about trying on in our life. Big poofy dresses, and slim dresses, "Well lets get going girls," I said as I went and looked at a few dresses. Ami and Lita joined me looking at the more ball gown type dresses, while Rei and Mina both looked at more of the streamline body fitting dresses. We had a grand time trying on dresses, but eventually we each found one that fit us. Rei found a beautiful fire red ruffled dress more to her personality, Lita, a simple empire waist gown, while Ami found a blue ball gown and Lita a green one, me I found a pink one. We were going to be beautiful at the prom… and I was running for queen. However the dress I wanted I was a bit depressed when I saw the price tag. "What's wrong Serena?" I heard Mina ask. "I cant afford this dress." I said softly and put the dress down. "No sweat we'll cover it for you, right girls?" She said and the others nodded. "Guys your great." I said as I hugged them._

_ Just then my cell phone rang. "Hello this is Serena." I said into my phone. "Ah Miss Mystic, I was hoping you would answer. This is Seyia, we spoke last night." I heard on the other side of my phone. I froze a bit as he spoke ""Ah yes, what can I help you with?" I asked as I walked away from the girls leaving them my part of the money for my dress. "Well I was hoping you've had a chance to think about what we talked about last night." He said flat out as I sighed and took a seat on a bench outside the boutique. "I will take the contract under a few conditions." I said to him. "Alright, would you like to meet and sign the contract say; over lunch?" he asked me and I thought about it and looked over my shoulder at the girls who were coming out of the boutique. "Only if I can bring my friends." I said. I heard a bit of silence on the other end for a moment before I got an answer "That's fine with us." He said. "Meet us outside of the restaurant you met me at last night." He said my eyes widened a bit "We aren't currently dressed for that kind of place." I said; as I looked at the girls, "We'll give you two hours for you all to change." He said. "Alright then. We'll see you in two hours." I said and hung up._

_ I saw the girls coming out of the boutique. "Serena what was that about?" Ami asked blinking. "We've got two hours guys. I've got a meeting, and your coming with me… but first we need to change." I said blinking. "A meeting?" Rei said. "Change?" Ami asked. I nodded "Yeah, we're going to an upscale restaurant." I said. I just wasn't going to tell them which one. "I'm driving." I said as I lead them all to the van. We all went back to my house. We all had sleepovers often enough, so we all had something there. After our Jr. Prom we had a sleepover so we still had our dresses from then. It would be a fit but I think I could still fit into mine. "Alright girls are we ready?" I asked as I looked at everyone. They all nodded and we hopped back into the van and I drove back to where Darien and I had dinner last night. The girls were stunned "What! How are we even going to get in there! We're not on the guest list." Mina said as she started fidgeting with one of the ties from her choker. "Yes we are." I said as we got out and I handed the keys to the valet._

_ I led the girls inside. We were all dressed as formal as we could, me without wearing the black dress. This time I was wearing a long white dress, fit to my form, with god and white circles over my chest, with pearls lining it. Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei, were all wearing empire waist gowns, they were similar but different, color wise as well as cut. Rei's was red and very form fitting, with white stripes down the front, cu with a sweetheart neckline. Ami's was also form fitting, and crystal blue. With white stripes down the side, her dress also had a sweetheart neckline. Lita's dress was rather different. Lita's skirts were just about sheer, with a slit right up the center, and dark green, but not sheer enough to where everything under them could be seen. Her dress to had a sweetheart neckline, but hers delved lower than the others. Then there was Mina, and her sky yellow dress. She had a u cut neckline that was very modest. Under her bust was a yellow sash that held everything in place just about. We all had floor length gowns. I lead us up to the reservations counter. "Do you have a reservation ma'am?" He asked me and I shook my head "I'm here to meat with Starlight's Recording. Can you let them know Miss Mystic and her friends are here?" I asked him and he nodded. I walked back to the girls who looked very nervous about being here, all except Ami, that is, with her mother being a doctor she was quite comfortable, and sat down and made sure she at least looked presentable, which we all did._

_ It wasn't long before a waiter came to lead the girl and me to a secluded table. "Ah, so glad you could make it Miss Mystic." I heard Seyia say as he stood up from the middle, "Thank you Mr. Kou." I said as we shook hands "May I introduce to you my friends. From left to right we have Mina Anio, Lita Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino." I said introducing them each by name and they each nodded politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Seyia Kou, and these are my brothers Yaten, and Taiki, please, have a seat." Seyia said and we all sat down at the round table. "Drinks are on us." Yaten said, Yaten was a bit short and with white hair kept back in a ponytail. "Thank you" I said as I ordered a glass of sprite. The others turned down anything to drink, and the guys ordered wine. "So what are these conditions of yours that you wish to discuss?" Seyia asked me as I looked up. "Well first off, I want to finish school. The year is almost over, and I need to be here to finish it. Secondly I don't want to be gone so long on tour or otherwise, that I will be apart from my friends, and Darien." I told them and he nodded "I see… " Taiki said, "Well then I guess we have a deal. We're willing to start your pay now and work on your first album after school is over. That gives us 3 months to get a complete album ready for you to sell." Seyia said. Mina blinked, I saw her but I didn't say anything to them, they were all my witnesses to this. "Then we have a deal." I said. Yaten smiled and produced the paperwork pointing to where I needed to sign. I signed the contract and a second copy for myself, with everyone's signatures on it._

_ After I signed the contract, the girls and I thanked them for their hospitality and they promised to keep in contact with me in the coming months so that we could start planning for things. The first thing we would do would be photo shoots and such for publicity, as if I didn't have enough already. I was going to be a star._


	4. Worries

_Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. And, now on to the legal stuff, I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at as always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day. Katamari Damacy is © to Namco. Hehe, and yes it is addictive._

_And real quick a couple of shout outs._

_Klo-chan: Ok I'll be a good girl and wait patiently for it _

_Moon-Daisuke: I've got to say you've got real talent. Back were we belong is a wonderful story. Please continue with it._

_A Dream Come True  
Chapter 4: Worries  
By: Serenity Darkness_

_ We got up and left the restaurant, I hadn't said much but the girls were excited. Not only did they get to meet the heads of Starlight's recording, but also they were the first ones to know their best friend was going to be a star. The thoughts rolled around in my head fro a while. "So Serena, what are you going to do first?" Ami asked me. I blinked and smiled. "I'm going to go to dinner with Darien." I said giggling and smiling. Everyone else joined in my laughter; it only made sense that he was the next to know._

_ The drive home was full of talk between us about the new developments in my life, and how we would keep this a secret from our schoolmates, and balance my schedule. I knew that I would have to be getting things together for my first photo shoot and publicity photos, but first, I had to figure out how I was going to tell Darien the news. I dropped everyone else off at their homes and then I went home myself. It was already about 5:30pm, and I had a while to relax and think about things before Darien got here to pick me up. The first thing that I was going to do was put my jeans and t-shirt back on. While it was nice to wear this dress again, it was also now a bit small in the chest area and needed to be expanded. That would be something I would do at another point and time._

_ I bounced down the stairs towards the living room. I knew no one was going to be there because Dad and Sammy were usually getting ready for dinner, and were in the kitchen. So I plopped down on the sofa and turned on the PS2 to take a crack at one of the more addictive games we had just bought called "Katamari Damacy". "Serena! Are you and Darien going out tonight?" My dad called as he was setting the table, "Yeah!" I called back. I was really into the game, moving the prince around and picking up stuff. Dad looked in on me as I played, I could here him chuckling in the background. I had just reached the biggest goal of my game, 27 meters. When the doorbell rang causing me to jump. Thankfully it had already saved and I walked over to get the door. "Ready?" Darien said to me as he stood there in front of me. I had completely lost track of time and laughed "Yeah, let me just turn off the game and I'll be ready. I said walking over to turn off the game, and reaching behind the system to turn it off as well. "Alright dad! Be back later!" I called out as Darien and I left the house._

_ We got into Darien's car and drove towards our normal Saturday evenings, the burger joint. The ride there was silence. I had to figure out how to tell him what I had deiced on as far as the contract went. It didn't take us long before we found our way to the burger joint. "Did you girls get everything you needed while you were out today?" Darien asked me as we walked into the restaurant. "We got our dresses, but that was about it." I said as I took his hand while we walked up to the counter. "Oh? Why just the dresses, I thought you girls were going to be shopping all day?" He asked as he paid the cashier. We came to this particular burger place often and they know our order by heart. "We were, but I got a call that I needed to attend to." I said softly as I looked at him. "Oh what was this call about?" He asked me. Well there would be no better time than this. "Well it was about that contract." She said as she looked at him. "Really? What did you decide?" He asked me as I looked at him. "Well with a few conditions I would take it." I told him._

_ We got our food and went to sit down and started eating. I continued to tell him of the decision I made and the conditions. "Yeah, they accepted my conditions." I said as I smiled looking at him. "So what were they?" He asked me and I smiled taking a bite out of my burger. "Well for one, I can't be interrupted during school, since this is my last year." I started and took a bite of my burger before I continued. He smiled "I don't want to be away from you or the others to long" I finished off and smiled "That was all?" He asked and I nodded. "It's all that I asked for." I told him as I smiled and finished off my burger. "I think those are good conditions to have." He said and smiled finishing off his as well. "Ready?" He asked as he stood up and I nodded grabbing my trash to throw it away._

_ We walked back to the car and got in for the drive to whatever our next destination was. Another part of our Saturdays where spent with him surprising me with new and exciting places to go, tonight was going to be no different. "So were are you taking me tonight love?" I asked him as we drove. "It's a surprise Serena, you know that." He said and I laughed a bit "Oh I know, but I cant help but ask, you know that." I said as we chuckled. It wasn't long before we reached were he was taking us. He pulled into a small driveway and stopped at a booth, were a blond woman was waiting. "How many sir?" she said looking down into the car. "2 please" Darien said. I could tell she was looking at him like he was a piece of meat, and that was something I didn't like. "Baby… where are we?" I asked him as I placed my left hand on his thigh. I knew that she wasn't happy the moment she heard my voice as she took Darien's money. "It's a surprise sweetheart." He said and kissed me, as he drove on into the area._

_ We were soon off pavement and on a dirt road leading into a larger field. I had an idea of where we were, I head heard of these places before but never seen one. He had taken me to a drive in movie. He changed the station on the radio so all we heard was nothing. Then I heard the beginning to my favorite movie. "_**The world has changed… I feel it in the water, I feel it in the air… much that once was, was lost… for none now live who remember it…**_" My eyes widened and I squealed happily. Darien knew exactly how much I loved this movie. "Oh you are the greatest!" I said as I kissed him. "Just wait you haven't seen the surprise." He said as he kissed back. As soon as I saw the first scene I did not recognize, I knew he had taken me to see the extended edition._

_ We were there for 4 short hours watching the movie. I was happy and excited all at the same time. I had never seen the extended edition of "Fellowship of the Ring" and this was one of the best surprises he could have given me so soon after giving me the first one. We sat I the car just talking about the movie after it had ended before we finally drove off. The ride home was spent comparing the movie to the book, which we had both read several times over and suddenly as if on queue we both broke out in song, or rhyme if you want to call it "**A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna miriel o menek agkar elenath! Na-chaered palan-diriel o galadhremmin ennorath,Fanuilos, le linnothon nef aear, si nef aearon!**__" We both broke out in soft elvish before we broke out in laughter. It was a great way to end our night. We continued our elvish rhyming for the rest of the night with various verses that were from the book._

_ By the time we got to my house we were quoting off the lore of the rings. "**Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in the halls of stone, Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die, One of the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows Lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows Lie.**__" We finished off as we pulled up to my house. "This has been a wonderful evening love." I said to him as I kissed him softly before we got out of the car. "I agree. It's definitely a long time since we've seen LOTR." He said and we smiled "We must make a date to see the next one." I said and kissed him. "Of course love… " He said and we hugged "I'll call you when I make it home." He said as I walked towards my door "Alright love. Good night" I said as I watched him leave and drive back to his house._

_ "I'm home daddy!" I called out as I walked up to my room. "Alright princess." He said as he closed his door. I fell onto my bed smiling and giggling. Things had begun to make more sense to me more and more, and I started to wonder when the catches would show up. One always did. Of course that's when my phone rang. "I'm home" I heard Darien's voice. He had gotten home rather quickly tonight and I was a bit curious "Something wrong?" I asked him "Your home awfully quick." I said "Yeah I know. I don't know why but I've got a bad feeling about something." He said and I nodded "I know, I got it to." I said softly "I just think something bad's gonna happen soon." I said. "I know… but we'll work through it. We'll see what tomorrow holds for us." He said "Yeah." I said and smiled "Good night Serena." He said softly "Good night Darien." I responded as we hung up the phone. After the call I felt a bit better but something was still bugging me. I undressed and then climbed into bed, to go to sleep for the night._

_ Sorry this was such a short chapter, I had delt with some ruff stuff the passed few days and it tapped my emotional energy that I use for these stories. The three verses in bold are obviously all from one source, they are each from the Lord of the Rings. The first verse is from the movie. The second is an Elven song, a Hymn to Elbereth Gilthoniel, and can be found on page 230 of the large book containing all three parts to the Lord of the Rings trilogy. To anyone that has been reading my stories do keep an eye out. I am working o a Lord of the Rings, Sailor Moon crossover fic, which is based completely on how the story ended. I will not go into more on that here. Keep a look out for "The 4th Age." Ja!_


	5. Monday

_Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now, on to the legal stuff, I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at as always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day._

_A Dream Come True_

_Chapter 5_

_By: Serenity Darkness_

_ I woke up early Monday morning, long before my alarm went off. That was still something it took my dad a while to get used to. So of course I was in and out o the shower before he even woke up. I went downstairs and started to make myself breakfast. Before mom died, I couldn't cook to save my life but thanks to Lita, I learned how to cook and became pretty good. I had some eggs and toast, some easy stuff. While I was eating I could hear dad coming down stairs. "Morning Princess" he said and I smiled "morning daddy." I responded as I took a sip form my glass of milk. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him and he nodded "I slept like a baby… Oh, now that I remember, there was a phone call for you last night. Something about setting up time for a photo shoot." Dad said and I smiled "Thanks dad, did they leave a number?" I asked him, he nodded "Yeah it's over by the fridge." He said and I picked up the number._

_ By the time I got the number it was already 7am. "Alright dad, I'm off." I called out as I walked out the door after putting my shoes on. While I walked down the street to school I called up the studio. "Hello, Starlight's Recording, how can I direct your call?" I heard a female voice answer, "Hi, I need to speak with Mr. Seyia Kou." I said as I walked down the street and into the school "May I ask who's calling?" The lady asked again. "Miss Mystic." I said into the phone. "Please hold." She said and I was put on hold. "Hey Serena!" I heard my friends say as they saw me I waved and smiled. "Hey guys, give me a moment I gotta set up my schedule." I said and they all nodded knowing what I was talking about. "Ah good morning Miss Mystic, I see you got my message." Seyia said as I was taken off of hold and I sat down. "Yes sir I did." I said as I got out some paper from my backpack, I was going to need a planner soon to keep track of everything. "What days do you have free?" he asked me as we got down to business "Well I've got Monday – Friday after 3pm free." I said into the phone._

_ Some of my classmates were walking through as the girls talked and waited for me to finish up. "How about this Thursday after school is over then?" Seyia asked me and I started writing it down. "That sounds great. Say about 3:30pm?" I asked again just to make sure I had time between the end of school and changing clothes to get there on time. "3:30pm sounds great. We'll meet at the studio." He said and I continued writing this down "Of course. I need the studio's address." I said into the phone waiting for that bit of information. "That's right, it's 1 Starlight Lane." He said and I wrote that down. "Alright, see you then." I said. "Alright" he said as we both hung up. "So what was that all about?" Rei asked me as I put my cell back on its clip. "That was the studio, I needed to set up a time for my first photo shoot." I said and the girls all giggled and smiled, they were the first to know about the deal anyway._

_ We spoke about what I was going to wear to the shoot on Thursday, when the bell rang. We got up and continued walking towards class laughing happily about everything. We all walked into class and straight towards our seats still laughing and smiling. I had a feeling the day was going to be a nice one, no one at school other than the girls knew about the contract and that was the way I wanted it to stay, at least until after the photo shoot. "Good morning students and staff, again I'd like to thank those of you who came to the talent show on Friday night, and for those of you who didn't make it I would like to announce the winners of Fridays competition." The schools president began over the PA system. "In third place we had Miss __Sierra_ Grande, she won first place in the instrumentals category. In second place was Robbie Tate and the dancing dolls, they one first place in the dance competition." I wasn't paying much attention to the announcements as those who didn't attend were wondering who could have beaten out such a popular group, Mina just laughed a bit as she and the others already knew. "And in our first place over all we had Serena Mystic, she also won first place in the vocals category." I could feel a lot of eyes on me from that announcement, some friendly some not, and it was mostly cheerleaders who didn't participate where giving me the nasty looks.

_ "Again thank you everyone, you did wonderful, lets enjoy this day." The announcements ended and the teacher smiled my way "Yes congratulations Miss Mystic, you did put on a magnificent performance." Mrs. Haruna said "Thank you Mrs. Haruna." I said softly and smiled as we got on with the lesson. I could still feel the hateful stares on my back from the cheerleaders. I knew they would do this to anyone who won that wasn't of their group. I didn't care; they didn't know the whole of it anyway. The bell sounded to end homeroom and we all got up and left to go our separate ways. Rei, Mina and I had history together, while Ami and Lita both had science, we would end up meeting up again for math. On the way to class I saw Robbie and her group laughing about something. "Could you believe they picked the ugliest thing to be on TV?" Robbie said. "Why couldn't they have shown you instead Robbie, you look so much better than that blond bimbo." We heard Tina say and Rei smirked "You know Serena, the dress you got for prom is to die for… it's the most brilliant green color and looks just wonderful on you." Rei said, Mina was catching on, "Oh I know, and those beautiful green flowers in your hair, you'll probably win prom queen at this rate." She said. I just had to laugh. "Now you guys, you're going to be just as good looking in you're tighter than tight red and orange mix dresses." I said snickering; I could feel the glares on our backs as we just laughed._

_ We knew they were now going to try and out do us in the worst way possible. It was so funny. History class was boring as ever but I spent a good chunk of time already trying to think of good ways to divide my upcoming schedule to make sure I had time for my friends, Darien, and my new job. As I was working on stuff someone came up and grabbed my papers. "Your fuckin crazy!" I heard Robbie's voice as she looked at my paper; it had all my information on it for the photo shoot. I frowned and snatched it back. "Who would want you to even dream of being a model for them, you're the most pathetic piece of trash I know." She said with a laugh. "I'm sorry you feel so bad about your self that you have to pick on me all the time. Perhaps if you had more self confidence and self esteem you would have been offered a contract instead of me." I said ad closed my books and walked off just as class ended. Leaving her standing there with a look that spoke volumes of her anger on her face._

_ I met up with the girls for lunch. "So how are things going for you guys?" I asked as I waved finding them at the usual place. "Pretty good, just getting the cold looks from the cheerleaders cause we hang out with you." Ami said with a shrug "I bet, Robbie tried to insult me after snatching my papers with my photo shoot info on it." I said as I sat down. "I think she's going to be presently surprised when she sees the ads for the album when it's ready." I said as we all laughed. It wasn't long before my phone rang. "Hello Serena speaking." I said as I answered my phone. The girls were waiting to see who it was. "Hey love, having a good day at school?" Darien asked me as I smiled and started playing with the ring, I could hear them all go back to chattering. "I'm having as good of a day as usual. Nothings different yet, and I don't think things will be different until the ads are released." I said softly "Probably. Keep your eyes peeled then dear." He said to me and I smiled "Of course, and your day?" I asked him. "My day, same as ever, no one here has even the slightest clue about us but they cant stop talking about you and your spot on the news. Some of them are even thinking about trying to steal you for themselves." He said and we both laughed. The bell rang shortly after our laughter had died down. "Well I better get going class is getting ready to start." I said as I walked down the hall to my class. "Alright Sere, I love you." Darien said and I smiled and blushed a bit on my end of the phone conversation. "I love you to Darien." I said as I giggled "I'll see you later." I said as we hung up the phone._

_ The rest of my day I spent daydreaming, here I was, a soon to be up and coming star, engaged to be married to the worlds most wonderful and wanted man. Even though the wedding wouldn't be for a year, Darien and I wanted it to be perfect. So I figured we would start talking about the plans tomorrow when we had our usual Tuesday date, and then we would work on how we would continue our Thursday dates as well with my schedule. "Earth to Serena!" Lita said waiving a hand in my face snapping me out of my thoughts "Oh jeeze I'm sorry guys. I guess I was just thinking a bit much." I said softly and they all laughed. "Ya think? Are you going to become the airhead you were before we got in high school?" Rei said and I shook my head. "No, sorry I just got a lot of stuff going through my head right now Rei." I said softly looking at her. She hugged my shoulders. "I know I'm teasing, anyway, go on home we'll catch up later, I'm sure you've got some stuff you want to deal with." Rei said and I nodded. "Thanks girls, I'll call you guys later tonight!" I said as I turned on to walk home. I had a lot of stuff to think about and it was going to occupy the rest of my night._

_ It was about 3:30pm when I got home, thankfully there was no homework assigned, as things were getting ready for finals, and prom and such. So I took the time to sit down and just relax. It was going to be a long time, and I had to figure out a lot of stuff. I had the photo shoot coming up on Thursday and a date; it was going to be a long week._

_ I tossed my things on the floor of my room and flopped myself down onto my bed. I closed my eyes and rested for a bit. That's when I felt the cold nose of my cat Luna press against my face. I smiled "Hey Luna" I said as I started to pet her. She just purred happily at the attention. "Boy I bet you're just peachy." I said to her. A bit jealous that she had such a simple life at that time, but I loved my own life. I sat up and rolled on to my stomach, while Luna curled up next to me and yawned. She was a great cat, I owned her since I was 14, and she's been there for me all the time._

_ As I sat there and relaxed with Luna my house phone rang. I reached over to answer it. "Serena speaking." I said into the phone as I continued to pet Luna. "Hey. Sere, I heard this hot new club is opening up tonight. You wanna go?" Mina asked me on the other line. "Sure why not." I said. I could use a night of fun. "Alright, call Darien, and ask him if he wants to come to." She said and I laughed, "Alright I'll call him. What time do you wanna meet?" I asked her "Say about 7?" She replied and I smiled looking at the clock "You know that will be pushin it." I reminded her. "Yeah I know, see you then." She said and we hung up._

_ Just as she hung up I called up Darien. "This is Darien." I heard him say as he answered. "7pm you, me, mina, her man and a club. What do you say?" I asked him I could hear his laughter on the other end "7's pushin it Sere." He said, "I know…" I said and he chuckled. "I'll be there in 20 minuets, I'm just getting off from work." I laughed and smiled "Alright. See you then." I said softly and hung up to get dressed._


	6. The club

_Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now, on to the legal stuff, I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at as always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day._

_A Dream Come True_

_Chapter 6: The Club_

_By: Serenity Darkness_

_ Since we were going out to a club at Mina's request, I had decided to wear one of the newer outfits Darien had bought me. It was obviously club attire, I guess he figured eventually I would need club clothes, even if the two of us didn't go often, Mina did and there would be a night were she would invite us. After a quick shower I went ahead and got dressed. I had decided to go with a rather short white skirt, and a white cotton tank top. Over my white tank top I had pulled on a long white trench coat. With knee high white boots on my feet I stood in the mirror. The one thing that was missing was my hair. I very well could not go to a club wearing my hair in the buns I had gotten used to wearing, and so instead I was going to wear my hear in a doubled up ponytail. Nodding, as I looked in the mirror this would be perfect. I took my phone and stuck it in the pocket of my trench coat and went downstairs._

_ "Serena, were are you going?" My dad's voice greeted me as I walked into the living room to play a few more games before Darien got there. "I'm going to a club, Mina invited us out tonight." I said to my dad and he nodded. "Ah I see, planning on being out late tonight then?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be back until about 1ish, or so." I said and he nodded. "Well don't forget you have class in the morning so don't stay up to late." H e said and I nodded "I wont poppa." I responded as I giggled. I was waiting only for Darien to show up. I looked at the clock; 6:30pm is what the clock read by this time. It usually didn't take him this long to get to the house from work, but then again he also had to go home and change clothes as well. Something that would take him a while, especially since he was more meticulous about his appearance than I tended to be at most times._

_ My phone rang at about 6:45pm, and I picked it up. "Serena! Were are you, the club opens in 15 minuets!" I heard Mina's excited voice on the other end. "I'm at the house waiting on Darien. Did you think I was going to do this without him? You know better than that, especially since you were the one who invited him and you probably have your guy with you anyway." I said to her and shook my head. She laughed nervously "Alright so your right, but still do you think you guys will be able to make it in time for the opening? I don't want to have to wait forever for you guys to show up." She said just as I heard the honk of Darien's car outside the house. "Yes I'm sure, anyway he just pulled up Mina, give me the addy and we'll see you in a bit." I said and grabbed something to write down the info with. "Oh right! The address for the club is 3521 Avenue of the Stars dr." She said and I wrote that down. I knew exactly were that was, it was right by the restaurant Darien and I had our first date at. "Alright we'll be there in like 10 minuets." I said and hung up as Darien blew again._

_ I dropped my phone into the inside pocket of my coat and grabbed my coat and keys and ran out of the house "Bye dad!" I called as I closed the door and hopped into the car. "What took you so long?" Darien asked me. "Mina had just called and gave me the address to this club." I said as I looked at him. "Ah were is it?" He asked and I smiled "Right next to the restaurant we had our first date at." I told him with a smile and he grinned, "Hmm perhaps afterwards you'd like to relive our first date?" He asked me and I laughed "Oh Darien, I would love to but I do have class in the morning. " I said to him and he nodded. "Oh that's right, shucks and wazoo." He said and I just laughed as we drove off to the club._

_  
As I had told Mina we did arrive in the club in 10 minuets, 5 minuets before opening. "It took you guys long enough!" Mina called out and I laughed a bit. "Well I told you I had to wait on Darien, he was at work when I called him Mina." I said and stuck my tongue out at my friend. "Oh alright." She said. She was dressed rather nicely if not a bit provocatively for my tastes. She always was the one to dress more out there of the 4 of us. With Ami being the more conservative one. Mina was wearing a micro mini skirt in orange with a black tube top, black thigh high boots and see through black over throw top. It was sometimes joked that's how she met her boyfriend Andrew. Andrew was about as tall as Darien, with sky blue eyes and blond hair in place of Darien's darker looks, for the longest while before Darien and I hooked up I had a thing for Andrew, but then I met Darien. Andrew was a nice guy, more like my older brother than anything, and he was dressed well, like he was going out. He wore a pair of black slacks and orange button down dress shirt, which was open; to reveal the black tank top he wore underneath, he was a lot like Mina in regards to how they dressed. Darien on the other hand was dressed more to match me. I don't know how he did it but he had seemed to pick up on my wish to look as innocent as I could, and he wore an outfit similar. He had on a pair of white slacks and a white button down dress shirt with the top two buttons left open, he had washed his hair and so it was left in an unkept look, which in my opinion suited him wonderfully, but then again I'm biased in that thought, because he looks good in everything he wears._

_ We walked into the club with no problem once it opened up. Mina seemed to be a natural in places like this, while I myself, felt a tad bit uncomfortable. "I'm going to go get a drink," I said to the others as I walked over to get myself something to drink. "Don't stay gone to long." Mina said and I laughed, Darien just nodded but I knew he would be keeping an eye on me to make sure I was all right. I walked over to the bar and smiled trying to get the bar tenders attention. Which was on it's own pretty easy considering that I was not hard to miss. "What can I get for ya lass?" The bar tender asked me. "I'll have coke please." I said to him and he nodded. "Just a coke for a sweet thang like you…" I heard someone else say to me after I made my order. I didn't bother answering. "Hey sweet thang, I'm talking to you!" That person said again as he laid his hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off without a second thought, grabbing my coke and turning around to see this guy standing in front of me. He was pretty tall, blond hair and brown eyes not something that I was into. "Excuse me, my friends are waiting." I said as I tried to walk around him. "I don't think so girlie, your coming with me" he said as he put his hand on my arm roughly. I didn't like this; I didn't like how he talked to me or how he touched me. "I said no!" I said loudly kicking the guy in the groin._

_ He doubled over a bit as he let go of me and I moved away from him. I may be innocent but I was never naive. "Oh you done gone and done it now toots." he said as grabbed me again just as I walked passed him. "LET GO!" I yelled, and struggled against him as he pulled his fist back to hit me. I closed my eyes but I never felt the fist hit me but I did hear a large grunt and suddenly I felt myself pulled into a strong and protective embrace. I knew in an instant that I was in Darien's arms, the warmest protective arms that had ever held me. I clung to him shaking in surprise and fear. "Serena, are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded "I'm fine…" I said as I looked up at him "Come on…" He said as we walked towards the table, I could hear the groans of the other guy, I guess Darien decked him pretty hard. Mina was sitting at the table with Andrew in shock. "Oh my god Serena is everything alright, are you hurt?" she asked starting to get maternal on me and I just nodded. "I'm fine Mina don't worry about it." I said as I sat down next to her and Darien sat down next to me._

_ I was still a bit shaken up at that because of how things happened. "You sure you gonna be alright Serena?" Darien asked me. "You know we can go else were." He said and I shook my head. "No I'm fine, after all I'll have to get used to this type of stuff right?" I said jokingly, I really was fine. He smiled and kissed my forehead and nodded "Yeah, but I'll always be with you to prevent this type of stuff from happening." He said placing a hand on my thigh. I smiled and kissed him. Mina and Andrew had gotten up to go dance. Mina was quite the dancer and she had always been very beautiful as well. Darien and I just sat there watching the two enjoy themselves on the dance floor. I leaned against Darien and sighed softly as he put his arm around me, making me feel safe as he always did whenever we were together. As we sat there a server came buy to see if we wanted anything "yeah I'll have two cokes." He said and the server nodded walking away "So should we start planning?" I asked him softly and giggled. He looked down at me and smiled "Lets wait till you graduate to start planning, your going to be very busy already, I'd hate to put more pressure on you." He said and kissed my forehead as our cokes arrived. "Your so kind Darien." I said and smiled watching Mina and Andrew dancing as we sipped our cokes._

_ The night continued on for a while, eventually Darien and I got up to dance as well enjoying the time we spent together. I laughed happily and smiles "We'll have to do this again dear, perhaps at a different place…" I said as we danced. "Yes we should." He said and we laughed together. However as we danced things would not get any better for us. As the song started to change over someone tapped Darien on the shoulder Darien turned around and before we knew what happened he was punched in the face "Oh god, Darien!" I said as I moved forward towards him but I was held back "What the let me go!" I said as I struggled against a pair of strong arms. "You see you messed up big time pretty boy, stealing a goddess like that from me." The guy from earlier said. "I don't think so." Darien said as he recovered from the shock of the initial punch and rose up to punch him right back I screamed a bit as I was held but I wasn't entirely defenseless but the commotion that the punch caused from the other guy stopped the party that was going on and at the same time I also had enough, and turned around and decked the guy holding me, that caught him off guard. He let go of me and I ran to try and pull Darien from the other guy as he went to hit him again. "Darien no! Stop, lets go home." I said pulling at him, he threw a punch knocking the guy in front of him down, and then turned to me nodding. I saw his face harden suddenly and then all went black._

_ When I woke up I was rather groggy and had a horrible headache, I looked around to try and get my bearings. The walls were stark white and the smell of medicine was in the air. I groaned and covered my eyes from all the bright lights. "My gods…" I said softly, "Oh Miss Mystic, your awake." I heard a female voice said and I uncovered my eyes enough so that I could look at who was talking to me. "My head… what happened?" I asked the female "Well you got hit in the back of the head really hard during a fist fight." She said, I recognized the voice from somewhere but I couldn't quite place it. "Uhg… Darien! Where's Darien!" I said sitting up. "Don't worry, your boyfriend as fine, he's down at the station." She said and I whimpered. "Don't worry Serena, He's fine I promise, I had a look over him before he left, after brining you in, but Mina and Andrew are worried about you." She said. When I heard her say my name I recognized the voice and nodded "Thank you Mrs. Anderson." I said to Ami's mom and she nodded. "I wanna keep you here over night just to make sure there was no other damage than a few bruises caused to you after the hit." She said and I nodded. She turned and left to tell Mina and Andrew that I was all right._

_ Shortly after Dr. Anderson left the room both Mina and Andrew came in. "Oh my god Serena! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't think this type of thing would happen." She said and I smiled a bit "Don't worry I'm fine Mina, so far it's just a bump to the back of the head. You had no way to know this type of thing would happen. Don't beat yourself up over it." I said to her and shook my head and then looked at Andrew. He looked like he had come to blows with someone as well. "What happened to you Andrew?" I asked him. "I came to blows with the guy who hit you." He said and I sighed "Thanks. Is Darien really alright?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah, he's a bit worse fro wear than I am, but he's fine. He should be here in a few moments; I was on the phone outside with him while you were talking with Dr. Anderson." He said and I nodded. "Alright…" I said and lay back in the bed and sighed. "Get some rest Serena we'll send Darien in when he gets here." Andrew said and I nodded closing my eyes._

_ True to his word Darien was there soon, and I woke up to meet his deep blue eyes and as soon as I saw him sitting there I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him "oh Darien…" I said as I broke down. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him as he soothed me. "It's ok Sere, its over." He said softly in my ear. I had no idea what he had done but I figure he had pressed charges. I just cried. This night had turned into a huge nightmare. "Shhhh, I'm right here Sere." He continued to reassure me until I calmed down. "What happened after I went out?" I asked him, I wanted to know. "After the guy hit you with a bottle Andrew jumped in and beat the shit out of him. The other guy tried to deck me while I was trying to get you to wake back up, he found himself sprawled out on the floor not getting up either after I broke his leg. After that I picked you up and brought you here, as the cops showed up, and asked me to come to the station to make a report after dropping you off. They want to see you as soon as you're ready to go home." He said and I nodded. "She wont let me go home till tomorrow. She wants to make sure I'm fine." I said and he nodded. "Don't worry I'm sure the girls will get your work for you." He said and I smiled. I knew they would. "Are you going to stay here with me through the night?" I asked him. "I'll stay as long as Dr. Anderson allows me to." He said with a smile. I nodded and lay back down, I was tired and I'm sure he could see that. "I'll tell one thing Sere, you sure did manage to give that guy a good shiner." He said and I smiled before I went back to sleep_


End file.
